


#kingsrowuselessgays

by KDblack



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, bobby and seiji are mentioned but do not appear, or being a shonen protagonist, the hazards of running a thirst account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack
Summary: @abandonallgoalsso it has come to my attention that I spend too much time being a dumb gay on this blog@abandonallgoalsin some high-level form of procrastination so I don't have to talk to cute boys IRL@abandonallgoalsunacceptable@abandonallgoalsfrom now on this blog will only tweet about dumb gays who are not me
Relationships: Bobby Rodriguez/Dante Rossi, Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Fence Secret Santa 2019





	#kingsrowuselessgays

**Author's Note:**

> For Gaby as part of the Fence Secret Santa event!

For three years, Dante's twitter was dedicated to livetweeting soccer games and the occasional vague tweet about cute boys. Then he started attending Kings Row Boys School, and more importantly, met Bobby. For nearly an entire month, he ran a thirst twitter. In his defence, he thought he was still being vague enough. That illusion was rudely shattered when Dante left his room one morning to find Nick waiting outside with his phone up and the world's most awkwardly protective expression on his face.

“Hey,” Dante said.

“You need to stop tweeting about Bobby's ass,” Nick replied, sounding more serious than Dante had ever heard him be about something which didn't involve a fencing foil. “People follow your account. People at our school. People who know Bobby.”

Dante's first instinct was to play it cool. His second instinct was to freak out and start stuttering denials. He ended up somewhere in between. “Who's been tweeting about Bobby? I haven't been tweeting about Bobby. No names have been named.”

Nick scowled at him. “You are fooling no one. Look, I don't care if you think he's hot. Just stop tweeting about his smile and his hands like some celebrity thirst blog and ask him out like a normal person. This is unbelievably awkward and now it's getting kinda creepy. He's already small and feminine. Don't give people an excuse to harass him.”

“I'll stop.”

“Good.”

After a second, Dante spoke up again. “Just to be clear, asking him out is okay?”

Nick rolled his eyes.“Assuming you can get him to look away from Seiji long enough to hear you out? Fantastic. Just keep it in person and off the internet. Go back to livetweeting made-up sports shit no one cares about.”

“Excuse you,” Dante said, affronted. “Soccer is a real sport.”

“Whatever.” Nick snorted, but some of the tension had eased from his shoulders. He really had come out of worry, hadn't he? It was still irritating that he'd felt like he had to confront Dante over something this, but intent counted for something.

“Do you really think Bobby could get flack for my blog?”

“Yes,” Nick said bluntly. “I've seen it happen.”

Dante shuddered. “That's awful.”

Nick tipped his head back and sighed. “Yeah. It is.” 

“Can I still vague tweet about my day?” Dante asked. “Because I think I will literally die if I can't whine to the internet about how difficult it is to share class with you and Seiji.”

A careless chuckle. “Excuse you, I am a wonder to share a classroom with. And yeah, sure, I don't care. If you namedrop Seiji or tag him, he'll probably get pissed, though.”

“I wouldn't.” 

It was true. Seiji Katayama might not seem like the type to spend time on twitter when he could be fencing, but he had people. Dante was certain those people would lynch anyone who implied Seiji was actually a stupid teenager. Even if Dante did have photographic evidence of that one time Seiji had tried to slam Nick against the wall, panicked, and then yelled at him before running away, he valued his life too much to share it.

When he shared these concerns, Nick laughed at him. That settled it. Dante spent the rest of the day planning out a new series of vague tweets dedicated to chronicling the epic saga of 'Seiji glares at Nick for three hours because he can't communicate like a normal person and Nick waits until Seiji is out of earshot before he starts talking about how awesome Seiji's fencing is'.

 **@abandonallgoals** so it has come to my attention that I spend too much time being a dumb gay on this blog

 **@abandonallgoals** in some high-level form of procrastination so I don't have to talk to cute boys IRL

 **@abandonallgoals** unacceptable

 **@abandonallgoals** from now on this blog will only tweet about dumb gays who are not me

 **@abandonallgoals** on that note, I am sharing morning classes with Naruto and Sasuke, and it is glorious

 **@abandonallgoals** here's what went down today

It was just an experiment. No stakes, no editing, just stream of consciousness rambling about the only useless gays Dante felt he could judge without being a hypocrite. He typed up the record of Nick and Seiji getting into an increasingly vicious fight over the symbolism of Lord of the Flies and how it did – or didn't – relate to fencing, interspersed with commentary on the soulful glances and agonized stares which only happened when the other looked away.

 **@abandonallgoals** they're so repressed

 **@abandonallgoals** if this keeps up they're going to explode before graduation

 **@abandonallgoals** do not fret, followers, if that happens I will definitely liveblog it

Dante finished his long, long train of posts and tucked his phone away, feeling lighter. If nothing else, this had been good for venting. Even if his followers didn't like it, he'd probably end up doing it again sometime.

As it turned out, his followers adored the new approach. Three days later, he changed his blog name to 'iliveinasportsanime' and didn't look back.


End file.
